Increasing amounts of digital content are produced and shared among users. For example, users may share posts, images, audio, video, articles, and/or other information with one another through social networking service, online forums, question-and-answer (Q&A) systems, and/or other mechanisms for computer-based social interaction. However, such increases in the volume of content may prevent users from finding and accessing content that is relevant or useful. For example, a user of a tech support forum may be required to manually browse content labels and/or individual threads within the forum to find content that is relevant to the user's tech support needs.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.